Uta No Princess-sama
by MikageHime
Summary: Haruka and her brother have been tasked by Shining Saotome to switch places as each other's band's composer, much to STARISH and Haruka's brother's band's dismay.What!Haruka is hiding something!And Her brother's band members has some kind of relationship to STARISH! And Haruka's past is related to strangers that have arrived?Will they really switch?Find Out And Read This Story!
1. Chapter 1

**MIKAGEHIME:YO! MIKAGEHIME HERE! THIS IS MY FIRST UTA NO PRINCE-SAMA STORY!**

**ENJOY! AND OH! IN THIS STORY THEY ARE ALL IN THE MASTER COURSE!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE-SAMA~!**

* * *

**Haruka POV**

We are already Profesionals.

We are now in The Master's Course.

Yet I feel guilty as always.

Knowing that I have been lying to them.

Keeping a secret from them.

All this time...

-FLASHBACK-

**NORMAL POV**

We were having a pleasant afternoon when...

"STARISH and Ms. Nanami are being summoned to President Shining Saotome's office."A voice from the speaker said.

"Eh? I wonder what President Saotome's going to say?" Ittoki asks as they exit their rooms.

"How would we know? He's kind of unpredictable,y'know."Syo answers.

One by one they arrived and were seated at the giant sofa. Haruka was the last one to arrive.

"Well,since you're all here let me introduce to you your new composer." Shining Saotome says.

"A new composer?! But Nanami/Little Lamb/Haru-chan/Haruka is the only composer we need!" All STARISH Members shout.

"Anyway, meet your new composer..."Shining Saotome continues not listening to them.

A boy with red hair and golden eyes appears behind them.

Haruka is the first to turn around and gasps.

"O-onii-chan?!" She Shouts,surprised.

"...Nanami Haru." Shining Saotome finishes.

"You know him,Nanami?" Ittoki asks.

"Ah...He's my older brother..." Haruka explains.

"Eh?!" All of STARISH shout.

"Haruka?! Why are you here?! Aren't you supposed to be with oba-chan?" Haru asks.

"I'm the original composer of STARISH, Onii-chan." Haruka says sheepishly.

"Shining..."Haru looks at Shining Saotome only to find him...

GONE! with a letter on his desk.

"Curse that Shining..."Haru mummbles under his breath.

Haru picks up the letter and read silently and the room is quiet too.

After reading the letter...

"So I am now your composer...You are STARISH ,right?" Haru asks.

" Yes...um what should we call you?" Natsuki asks.

"Haru is fine or you can even call me bro if you want." Haru answers.

"Onii-chan, you still haven't explain why you are here..." Haruka says.

"Ah! I was scouted by Shining to be the composer of Sta- ,Sta- What is it called again?" Haru asks scratching his cheek.

"STARISH,Onii-chan" Haruka smiles.

"Hey can you guys leave me and Haruka for a moment?"Haru asks and the STARISH members left the room.

" Haruka..."Haru starts.

"Yes,Onii-chan?" Haruka answers.

"You'll be removed from your position as composer of STARISH." Haru answers.

"Eh?! Does that mean..."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

**MIKAGEHIME: A CLIFFHANGER! PLEASE TUNE IN TO NEXT TIME! REVIEW,RATE,FAVORITE OR FOLLOW PLEASE!BYEBYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MIKAGEHIME: I WAS THINKING OF DISCONTINUING THIS STORY BUT THEN,I'M NOT GONNA AFTER ALL!HEHE(^_^)V ANYWAYS...ENJOY!**

* * *

Last time on Uta No Princess-sama:

"Hey can you guys leave me and Haruka for a moment?"Haru asks and the STARISH members left the room.

" Haruka..."Haru starts.

"Yes,Onii-chan?" Haruka answers.

"You'll be removed from your position as composer of STARISH." Haru answers.

"Eh?! Does that mean..."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

**HARUKA POV **

Here I am now talking to my older brother.

Remembering THAT.

My secret.

The Secret I've been hiding for such a long time.

The Secret I've been hiding using Lies.

**NORMAL POV**

"Does that mean..." Haruka said looking down.

She didn't want them to know yet. She can't.

"I've been hiding it from them for such a long time. Do you think they'll forgive me?" she continued.

"I don't know, imouto. But you'll be my group's composer for now. Don't worry." Haru told her reassuringly.

"Eh? Your group? We'll switch?" Haruka asks.

Her brother nodded.

Meanwhile...Where STARISH is...

"Why are they taking so long?!" Syo asks impatiently.

"Excuse me but have you seen a certain Nanami Haru?" A voice said.

They all turn around to see...

"N-nee-san?" Otoya asks, shocked.

"Mai?" Masato says.

"Rui? You're here?" Ren asks, a rose in hand.

"Jenny? You're as kawaii as always!" Natsuki shouts,smiling.

"Rina? Why are you here?" Ichinose says, face void of emotion.

"Guys, you know these people?" Syo asks.

"That girl there is my older sister, Ittoki Yuuki." Otoya explains.

"She's my little sister,Mai." Masato says.

"Rui, my sister." Ren says, smelling the rose.

"Jenny, my adorable cousin!" Natsuki shouts hugging the said girl.

"My true twin, Rina." Ichinose says, face still expressionless.

"Yo! I'm Yuuki! Nice to meet you!" Yuuki says.

"Good Day, my name is Mai, nice to meet you all." Mai says, bowing.

"I'm Rui. You know you're all pretty cute."Rui says,winking.

"Natsuki!Get off me!" Jenny protests.

"Ah! Sorry Jenny! You are just so kawaii!" Natsuki shouts.

"I'm Jenny." Jenny says crossing her arms.

" Oh? So you all know Tokiya's secret here? Well I'm Rina, his true twin since He IS Hayato." Rina says smiling.

"So do you know where Haru is, Otoya?" Yuuki asks.

"He's at that room." Otoya says pointing at the room where Haru was.

"Thanks!" The girls all say in sync.

They all open the door.

"Haru?Are you here?" Rina shouts.

"Hm?" Haru says glancing at the girls.

"Ah!" Haruka shouts.

"Haruka!" The girls all shout stepping forward to hug Haruka.

"Yuuki,Mai,Rui,Jenny,Rina! How are all of you?" Haruka says, hugging them all.

Outside at the door stood a shocked STARISH.

"You know them Haruka?!" They all shout.

"Yes." Haruka says.

"So you were keeping Haruka to yourself,Otoya!" Yuuki accuses.

"Eh? You know Haruka,Onii-sama?" Mai asks.

"Ren! You better didn't do anything to Haruka!" Rui shouts pointing at Ren.

"Haruka,You didn't get to eat Natsuki's killiing cookies did you?"Jenny asks worriedly.

"I ate one once." Haruka admits.

"What?! You could have died! Natsuki! Never give Haruka your cookies or anything you make!

Understood?" Jenny warns.

"It's alright Jenny." Haruka says, trying to calm Jenny down.

"Did Tokiya do anything to you Haruka?" Rina asks.

"He was cold to her before." Otoya says,raising his hand.

"Oi! Baka! Don't tell her that!"Tokiya says.

"Tokiya..." Rina says with a dark aura and Tokiya pales and gulps.

"Sorry to cut short your reunion but I have something to explain." Haru says, coughing.

And the room becomes quiet.

"According to Shining, Me and Haruka will switch. As I am the composer of Rainbow Notes* and Haruka is the composer of STARISH,We will switch and I will become STARISH's composer and vice versa."Haru explains.

"Eh?!" STARISH and Rainbow Notes shout.

* * *

***Rainbow Notes is something I made up.**

***The Oc's are something I made up except for Mai as I read her in a wiki.**

**CHAPTER 3 INTRODUCTION:**

**HARUKA HAS SOMETHING SHE'S HIDING?!AND STARISH AND RAINBOW NOTES MEET FINALLY BUT WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!AND HOW WILL EVERYONE ADJUST BECAUSE HARUKA AND HARU SWITCH PLACES?!**

* * *

**MIKAGEHIME:DID YOU ENJOY THE STORY? SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT.I HAVE A WRITER'S BLOCK. If YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE PM ME. PLEASE RATE ,REVIEW,FAVORITE,OR IN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	3. Chapter 3

**MIKAGEHIME: **

**HELLO AGAIN! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF UTA NO PRINCESS-SAMA! **

**ENJOY!**

Last Time On Uta No Princess-Sama:

"According to Shining, Me and Haruka will switch. As I am the composer of Rainbow Notes and Haruka is the composer of STARISH, We will switch and I will become STARISH's composer and vice versa." Haru explains.

"Eh?!" STARISH and Rainbow Notes shout.

**Present...**

Haru glanced at the note again.

"P.S. Switching takes effect immediately. Since Rainbow Notes' concert is coming up, Miss Nanami will be moved." He reads.

"WHAT?!" All the members of STARISH shouts, causing some birds from nearby trees to fly away.

"They are as loud as ever…." The members of Rainbow Notes thinks, sweatdropping.

"If Nanami leaves, like Hell are we switching composers!" Syo exclaims, obviously angry.

"I'm not gonna sing any song not created by the little lamb." Ren speaks, giving Haru a glare.

Tokiya and Masato's expressions said everything.

"While nee-san is family…..I'm not gonna let her have Nanami as a composer!" Otoya says, Cecil and Natsuki nod in agreement.

"Yes! We will not stand by and let you have your way, right Haru-chan?" Natsuki asks.

"Haru-chan?" Natsuki asks, surprised at not receiving an answer from the said girl.

They find an expressionless Haruka, staring at the floor intently.

They all gaped at her.

This was the first time they saw Haruka so serious!

Did she even hear anything they said?

**Meanwhile Haruka….**

**HARUKA POV**

This is bad! If this keeps up… What am I gonna do?!

"Shining…Just what are you planning?!" I thought angrily while recollecting memories.

Memories from the past…

**-**FLASHBACK-

"Hi! I am Saotome Tsukasa! Nice to meet you! I'll be your new composer!" A middle school me says.

Yes.

You heard correctly.

I'm not really Nanami Haruka.

My real name is Saotome Tsukasa.

And doesn't my Last name seem familiar?

Yes, I'm a close relative of Shining Saotome.

In fact…

I'm his Niece.

Surprised, aren't ya?

Enough with the Introductions…

I'll tell you my past.

You know that I'm the composer of STARISH right?

Now, before that I was the composer of another band.

A now famous band.

Have you ever heard the name Quartet Night?

Yes, THAT Famous band.

I was their original composer.

Key word:

Was.

As I am no longer.

Was until THAT happened…

Now you wondering what happened right?

Well…

I'll tell you in a while…(A/N: Next chapter…..SPOILER!)

Along with that happening, my parents died in a car accident that same day...

After a while, I was adopted by my current family…

The Nanami's.

And I made myself a brand new start…

A new name…

A new look…

A new talent…

And…

A new me.

-End of Flashback-

**Meanwhile Shining Saotome…**

**Shining Saotome POV**

Tsukasa…

I already have a plan for you…

A plan to let you meet them once again…

Hohohhohohoohho! (A/N: He sounds like Santa Clause….LOL)

**Back to Haruka….**

**Haruka POV**

"-ruka,Haruka,Haruka! Oi! Haruka!" Syo says my name over and over again,waving his hand at my face..

"Huh?" I says, finally snapping out of it.

"Hai? What is it?" I ask, not noticing the tense air.

"What are you thinking about? You seem to be…In deep thought." Ichinose-san says.

"No, it's nothing." I lied with a fake smile.

Good thing they didn't notice it was a lie though.

Besides, they always fall for it.

So it doesn't matter.

"Are you sure?" Rina asks.

"Yes, I am fine." I lied,smiling my fake smile.

Again.

"Good! I thought that something must have happened to my kawaii Haruka!" Jenny says, hugging me tightly that I almost couldn't breathe.

"Jen….ny….Su….ffo….ca…ting…" I managed to say.

"Jenny! You're suffocating her!" Rui says, coming to my rescue.

"Ah! Sorry! It's just Haruka's so cute!" Jenny admits.

"No wonder, you and Natsuki are supposed to be cousins!" Syo exclaims.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jenny shouts as she grabs Syo's hat.

"Hey! Give me back my hat!" Syo shouts, desperately trying to get his hat from Jenny's hands.

"Are you alright, Haruka?" Haru asks, not minding the noise around us.

"I'm alright, Onii-chan." I say, smiling.

"For now…. " I say in a low whisper.

Suddenly, I blacked out.

**NORMAL POV**

Haruka suddenly fainted.

She fell with a strong "thud" onto the floor.

"Haruka/Nanami/Little Lamb/Haru-chan!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Is she going to be alright?" Mai asks.

"I'm going to carry her to her room." Haru says as He picks up Haruka from the floor, carrying her "princess style"

"Damn. I wish that was me." All the boys thought.

**MIKAGEHIME:**

**AND CUT!**

**SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG!(BOWING)**

**OUR MODEM WAS BROKEN AND WE COULDN'T ACCESS THE INTERNET AND MY PHONE DOESN'T LET ME LOG IN! AND WHEN I COULD LOG IN, IT DOESN'T LET ME WRITE CHAPTERS! STUPID PHONE!**

**ANYWAYS, DID YOU ENJOY THE STORY?**

**SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT!**

**PLEASE PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**ANIMEGIRL426: THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION REI-CHAN!**

**ASUNAHIME: ASUNA-CHAN! THANKS FOR YOUR SUGESTION! MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND!**

**AMULET SKYLA: MY DEAREST BFF, SKYLA-CHI! THANK YOU FOR POINTING OUT MY MISTAKES AND HELPING ME CORRECT IT!**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**HARUKA(TSUKASA)'S SECRET IS FINALLY REVEALED! BUT WHAT THE HELL IS SHINING SAOTOME PLANNING FOR HER?! WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HARUKA AND QUARTET NIGHT FINALLY MEET AGAIN?! AND WHAT IS "THAT"?!**

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE RATE, REVIEW, FAVORITE OR FOLLOW!**

**THIS HAS BEEN…**

**MIKAGEHIME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MIKAGEHIME: **

**HELLO TO EVERYONE! **

**THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR MY STORY! **

**ENJOY!**

Last time on Uta No Princess-Sama:

Haruka suddenly fainted.

She fell with a strong "thud" onto the floor.

"Haruka/Nanami/Little Lamb/Haru-chan!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Is she going to be alright?" Mai asks.

"I'm going to carry her to her room." Haru says as He picks up Haruka from the floor, carrying her "princess style"

"Damn. I wish that was me." All the boys thought.

**HARUKA POV**

Let's continue where we left off, shall we?

Since this damn Author (A/N:Hey! I'm right here!) decided to make me faint.

You used to know me as Nanami Haruka.

The meek, soft-spoken, shy girl you knew.

Or rather thought you knew.

I was once Saotome Tsukasa.

A rather energetic, friendly and cheerful girl.

Complete opposite of Nanami Haruka.

I was all alone when my parents died.

That's why, I was surprised to be visited by my super famous uncle.

By that time, I along with Quartet Night had reached fame.

He came to me offering a Deal…

A Deal that changed my entire life forever…

-Flashback-

_Ding Dong…_

Went the doorbell…

I was crying silently before it rang…

I wiped my tears and went to answer it…

It revealed my Uncle.

An Uncle I only heard about.

It was the first time I met him.

But I somehow already knew him at first sight.

It might be because He looked a lot like my father…

"What brings you here….Uncle?" I say, unsure of what to call him.

"Uncle is fine, My Niece. I have come here with a deal…" He says, coming in.

"Deal? What type of deal?" I ask.

He seats himself before continuing.

"This deal…is concerning about your band…" He starts.

"My…Band? Oh! You mean Quartet Night right? What about it?" I asked.

"I've decided to give you for adoption. You wanted that right? For you to have Parents again I mean…But you need to quit being the composer of Quartet Night. "He said.

"W-what? But…" I say shocked at the announcement.

"No, you have to quit. That famous band need a full fledge composer unlike you who hasn't even reached that caliber And it's for their own good, after all you care about them right? " He says bluntly.

"Yes, However…" I say trying to understand more.

"Well, if you understand then there's no problem, is there?" He says interrupting me.

"So will you accept my offer?" He continued.

"But what about Quartet Night? How will I explain to them? How will I-" I ask, my voice quivering.

"I will repeat this for one last time, Will you accept my offer?" He interrupts me again.

"But-"I try to start.

"No Buts and What If's, my dear niece. Make your choice now." He interrupts me, once more.

"This is for the welfare of both you and your band. You will get adopted and your band will get a more experienced composer. What do you s-?" He explains.

"I…I accept." I say, determined.

"Very well. Pack your things now and you will leave immediately. I will pick you up at exactly prepared." He says, starting to leave already.

"Hai. Have a nice day, Uncle." I answer, meekly, before starting to climb the stair to pack.

"I wonder what their reaction will be. When they find out about my selfish decision?" I thought to myself before starting to pack.

Just then an idea struck me.

If I was going to have a new life then what if I changed myself fully?

I changed my appearance by coloring my hair according to the color my new to be parents had.

3 hours later...

"My niece, are you read-?" Uncle asks coming from the door.

"What did you do to your hair?!" He asks, shocked at my new hair color.

"I colored it, Uncle and Yes, I am ready, Uncle. But please call me by name instead of using "My Niece" every time." I say, grabbing my bag.

"Very Well, Tsukasa. Let's go." He says as the limousine's door open for me.

I get in and arrive at the airport.

I was at the first class section, boarding to Tokyo.

Soon the plane took off, I start looking at the clouds.

Then after a while, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I glanced at the person who tapped me.

It was the flight attendant.

And she was carrying a tray with snacks.

"Miss, what would you like?" The flight attendant asked.

"Some Nuts and Water please, thank you." I answer, smiling.

Soon, I arrived at Tokyo.

I will soon meet my new family.

I was picked up by a limousine.

And then I was brought to a certain house.

The house I was supposed to call home from now on.

I was greeted and welcomed.

"I will be your mother, you can call me okaa-san." A woman says, smiling at me.

"And I will be your father, call me otou-san." A man says, smiling at me too.

"I will now be your grandmother, call me oba-san." Another woman says smiling at me.

"Tadaima." A boy calls out from the door.

"Ah! Haru! Meet your new sister, from now on!" My new mother says to the boy.

"Eh?" He looks at me.

"She will be your new younger sister." My new father explains.

"What should we call her?" My new grandmother asks.

"How about Haruka?" Okaa-sama suggests.

"Ah! Perfect! From now on your name is Nanami Haruka. Alright, dear?" Obaa-sama says.

"Hai!" I say, smiling for the first time since the accident.

"And this is your older brother, Haruka. Nanami Haru." Otou-sama says.

"Nice to meet you." Haru says, offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Haru-nii-san!" I say smiling, shaking his hand.

I was glad to have a family again.

And that's how Nanami Haruka was born.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I start to regain consciousness.

I see STARISH and Rainbow Notes near my bed, all asleep.

I smile and start placing blankets on each of them.

"Oh? You're awake now, aren't you?" Haru arrives, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Yes." I say receiving the mug.

"You seem to be in a good mood. Did something happen?" Haru asks.

"I just had a good dream. A memory from the past, actually. It was about the first time I met you, okaa-san, otou-san and oba-san." I say smiling as I continue to sip from my mug.

'Oh.I see." He says smiling back.

"Huh? You're awake now, Haru-chan?" Natsuki asks, the first one to wake up.

'Yes. I'm sorry to worry you." I say, smiling.

Soon everyone awoken and they all left to go to their rooms because it was already late.

I lay down in my bed, finally alone.

'How are they now, I wonder? I suppose they must have forgotten about me or maybe even hate me." Thought as I fell asleep.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow?

SAOTOME POV

Just wait, Tsukasa.

Just wait until tomorrow.

You'll see what I have in store for you.

My dear Niece.

You'll see them tomorrow.

Your precious band.

"This will become really interesting." I say while laughing.

"How will you handle this now? Tsukasa?" I say to myself.

**MIKAGEHIME: **

**AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**DID YOU ENJOY IT?**

**PLEASE PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS.**

**THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER!**

**WHEW! NOW I'M NEVER GONNA WRITE A CHAPTER THIS LONG AGAIN!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**ASUNAHIME: FOR GIVING ME TONS OF IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS! ALSO FOR HELPING ME MAKE AND PROFFREAD THIS CHAPTER! THANKS A LOT ASUNA-CHAN!**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**WE FINALLY REVEAL ANOTHER SECRET OF HARUKA! THEY WILL FINALLY MEET AGAIN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TOMORROW?**

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**-MIKAGEHIME- **


	5. Chapter 5

**MIKAGEHIME:HELLO! **

**I'M BACK!**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**WELL OUR LAPTOP GOT BROKEN AND WELL I COULDN'T UPDATE SOONER! **

**Well I'll make up with this extremely LONG chapter.**

**ANYWAYS, THIS IS THE 5TH CHAPTER OF UTA NO PRINCESS-SAMA!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Last Time on Uta no Princess-Sama:

**SAOTOME POV**

Just wait, Tsukasa.

Just wait until tomorrow.

You'll see what I have in store for you.

My dear Niece.

You'll see them tomorrow.

Your precious band.

"This will become really interesting." I say while laughing.

"How will you handle this now? Tsukasa?" I say to myself.

* * *

**Haruka POV**

The next day, Me, Haru-nii, STARISH and Rainbow Notes were gathered at President Shining Saotome's office.

We were now back on the present Crisis.

The Switch.

Everyone was against it and so everyone complained.

But Perhaps too much.

Because annoyance was clearly present, though cleverly hidden in Shining's face.

"I will never part with my dear Haru! He's our original composer and I won't stand by and give him to STARISH!" Rui says, rather childishly.

"Oi! Rui! You're acting as if you're Haru's girlfriend or something" Jenny shouts,clearly jealous.

The other girls nod in agreement.

Haru Sweatdrops.

"Now,now girls. You shouldn't fight over...My stupid and dense Older Brother!" Haruka says, whispering the last part.

Yes.

I know that ALL the members of Rainbow Notes have a HUGE crush on my brother.

"Fight over what?" Haru asks,confused

Oh why is my brother SO DENSE?!

(A/N: Speak for yourself,Haruka!)

"Yeah. I will not give them MY Little Lamb! Even if they're family." Ren says.

"YOUR Little Lamb?! Since when was Haruka YOURS, Ren?!" Syo protests.

"That's Right!" All the other members of STARISH chorus.

**Haru POV**

Huh?

Why are they so angry?

Could it be that they're also in love with my little sister?

Well that's fine with me!

Since I'm also in love with Haruka!

And I don't care if I have any rivals!

I won't lose her to anybody!

But for now I'll lay low and pretend I don't.

And PRETEND I don't love her more than a sister.

(A/N:It isn't incest since they aren't real siblings.)

**Haruka POV**

"Fine!Fine! No switching will happen!" Shining Saotome says,obviously fed up with all the arguing.

Everyone was ready to celebrate when Shining cut it short.

"But! Your two groups will share Ms. and Mr Nanami and-." He starts.

But he was interupted.

"It's fine! As long as Nanami doesn't have to leave!" Ittoki shouts,earning a nod from the rest of the STARISH members.

"Let me finish my sentence."Shining says and everyone puts their attention back to him.

"As I was saying, Your two groups will share the siblings and-" he starts once more.

"We heard that already! Can't we go already?! It's already past Lunch time and we still haven't eaten yet!I'm hungry already!" Syo shouts, putting both of his hands behind his head.

"Shut up and let me finish my sentence!" Shining roars.

All attention goes back to him again.

"Now there are two conditions in order to cancel the Switch. One, Both your groups will share the siblings AND two, there will be a "PROFESSIONAL" group which will guide you in your way to becoming true idols." Shining says.

(A/N: He FINALLY managed to finish his sentence!)

"Professional group?" Tokiya asks.

"Yes.A Professional group."Shining answers.

"May I ask which group it is?" Haru says,raising his right hand.

"You must see for will arrive this are now all dismissed."Shining says turning his back on them.

We all bow and leave.

"Do you have any idea who this Professional group will be?" Natsuki asks.

" Saotome is really unpredictable sometimes." Rina says.

"That's right." Tokiya comments.

What in the world does Shining plan for us?!

* * *

**Quartet Night POV(Reiji)**

I wonder what President Shining has planned for us?

Considering that he mxxade us go to Japan all the way from America.

There were so many questions in my mind that I soon fell asleep.

*DREAM*

"Reiji!Ai!Camus!Ranmaru! Come here guys! I have another song for you!" A familiar voice call out.

That was Saotome Tsukasa.

Our original composer.

And the first and only girl I fell in love with.

But, who the hell wouldn't?!

She practically had everything you could ask for in a girl.

The Beauty.

The Brains.

The Talent.

Heck,She could have even become a successful idol if she wanted!

But she didn't.

She chose us,Quartet Night over fame and became our composer.

I remember everything about her.

Her long,golden hair bouncing whenever she ran to us with a new song she composed for us.

Her golden eyes twinkling happily whenever she heard us sing her composed songs.

Her cute voice which sounds like little bells whenever she talked or giggled.

Her sparkling,bright smile whenever we receive awards for our songs.

(A/N: Reiji sounds like a stalker,doesn't he?LOL XD)

And her promise to always be with us and never leave us.

That,however changed when she suddenly disappeared...

When she suddenly broke her promise...

When she mysteriously left...

All four of us searched endlessly , in hopes that we will find her someday...

But so far we have failed miserably...

Even though many years have passed, I still love her,yearn for her...

I truly love Saotome Tsukasa...

(A/N:Is Rejii a bit TOO romantic?)

I remember that day...

That day she she mysteriously vanished.

-FLASHBACK-

"Tsukasa's gone." Camus announces, obviously trying to hold back tears.

"What?! That can't be true!" I shout.

"Believe it,Reiji." Ranmaru says, his face tear-streaked.

"But she promised! She would never break a promise! You're lying!" I accused.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was Ai.

"We must search for might,no,must have been a misunderstanding." Ai says,valiantly.

We all separate and searched for her the whole day.

and we continued the next day, the day after that and the following days after that.

But we never found her.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Soon we gave up and decided to forget about her.

But I can't! I can't forget about her!

And so, I continue to search for her, secretly, in hopes of finding her.

It's been what? 10 years now.

And I still haven't given up.

I'll find her no matter what.

Just you wait, Tsukasa!

I'll definitely find you!

*END OF DREAM*

**Ai POV**

I was sitting beside a sleeping Rejii when I heard him mumble

"Tsukasa..."

I froze...

That Name...

Saotome Tsukasa, the original composer of Quartet Night and...

The girl I fell in love with...

The first person to accept me for who I truly am...

Sigh...

I can still remember the day she took my heart away...

-Flashback-

I was running around the school campus, hiding from my fangirls...

(A/N: Yes, Ai already had fangirls...)

Having nowhere to hide, I ran to the front of the school's basement.

When the Basement door suddenly opened, revealing a girl with blonde hair and gold eyes,exiting the basement.

"This is Bad!" I muttered.

I grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her down back into the basement.

A few minutes later, I hear a bunch of voices.

"Ai-sama! Mikaze Ai-sama! Hey! Do you know where Ai-sama is? Ai-sama where are you?!" A fanatic fangirl shouted.

"Mmmpph!" The girl shouted.

Or rather tried to shout.

"Huh?" I blurted out, noticing that my hand was over her mouth.

"Oh. Sorry about that." I mutterred, my voice barely audible.

Then a fangirl opened the door...

"Ah!Ai-sama!Everyone! Ai-sama is here!" she shouted.

"Crap!" I mumbled before I go to the basement's only closet uncounciously

dragging the girl with me...

"Ai-sama!" I hear shout behind me, luckily I managed to reach it

before they could catch up and double bolted the door...

I took every thing I could put near the door to keep them out...

Then I fell back panting when I hear a girlish voice,

"Um...Why am I here?" she asked me

then I realized! The one dragged here was still with me!

And worse she was THE Saotome Tsukasa, the most popular girl in the campus.

"Um...Sorry...?" I apologized or more like, asked.

Then we both heard a large BAM!

Those Fangirls! They are still trying to get to me!

After a few more BAM!s, it looks that they finally gave up...

Then I notice from the only window that the sun was setting...

Since when did it get this late?!

I look at the beauty behind me...

She was clearly irritated that she was trapped here for more than 4 hours!

"Oi! Saotome-san! The fangirl went home!" I say to her...

I saw her sigh a relief...

Then she and I take the things near the door out of the way and when we finally

got in front of the door,she had the privilege to pen the door...

She had her hand on the knob and was twisting it so that she could finally

get out of here. But to our surprise it won't open! It was jammed!

"Oh No!" I hear her shout

"Sigh.I guess I'll wait until tomorrow to get out of here..." I say aloud

"What?No way!I don't want to stay here!" she groans

"Do we have a choice?" I say to her

"Well, no but..." she mumbles the other words.

"We stay, So what?" I say, face void of emotion.

"You don't have a problem with it?" She asks.

"Why? Is there a problem with it?" I ask, confused.

"Most boys would panic if their left alone with a girl in a room especially if its locked."She explains.

"I'm not like most boys..." I mumbled, hoping she didn't hear that.

"Oh? Why is that?" She asked.

I turn around so my back was facing her.

"Well, I'm actually a robot." I confess.

She will freak out and demand that she she will say that she is disgusted with me. People are scared of things they don't know or understand.

That's why she'll do just that right about now.

And so I waited.

.

.

.

.

and waited.

.

.

.

.

And waited.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But nothing happened.

Instead she stood up and went in front of me.

"You're a robot?! That's amazing!" She said with a smile on her face.

"You aren't scared or even disgusted?" I asked,surprised.

"Scared? Disgusted? Why would I feel that?" She asked, titling her head cutely.

Wait...Cute?! What is this feeling?Why is my heart beating faster and faster?

"Mikaze-san? Are you alright?" She asks.

"It's nothing." I say turning away, thanking God that it was dark that she couldn't see my blush.

We suddenly heard a click from the door.

"Tsukasa? You here?"A voice calls out.

I recognize this voice.

"Ah! I'm here!" Tsukasa shouts.

The door opened and revealed a silver haired guy.

Ah! I remember now! This guy is my classmate!

Kurosaki Ranmaru.

Has Heterochoromia or in other words, two eye colors.

I believe he is Tsukasa's childhood friend.

"Why the hell are you locked in here?!" He shouted.

She looks down, feeling guilty.

"It's my fault. I pulled her in here and we got locked in." I confessed.

Wait...why did I do that?!

"And you even got locked in with Mikaze Ai!" He shouts again.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I say,glaring at him.

"No. I just don't like you." he said returning the glare.

"YOU don't even know me!" I argue.

" I still don't like you." he argues back

Then we both hear a cute giggling...

It was Tsukasa...

I blush, thinking how cute her giggles were...

Then I turn to Kurosaki**,**he was blushing too!

Then that means!

We both look at each other..

A whole conversation passed on that single glance.

What conversation?

"From now on, We're love rivals!"

And so we went home after glaring a few more times.

Rather a lot.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"When did I fall asleep?" I wondered.

I looked at the others.

They were all asleep and so I decided to sleep back.

**Ranmaru POV**

Tsukasa was my childhood friend.

And I was in love with her with the very start.

But even at the start, I had a love rival.

And well you'll probably meet him later .

(A/N:Next Chapter~!)

Anyways, It was a case of love at first sight.

She was playing with our other childhood friend and she invited me too.

She became my first friend.

And soon my first love.

(A/N: Sorry too tired to write the entire scene!)

After we woke up, we ate the breakfast served and tried to entertain ourselves.

There was still a few more hours until we arrive at our destination.

We arrived at 12:30 and we traveled by car for 2 more hours.

We arrived at our destination.

The Shining Agency.

And it was HUGE!

"Woah.." I managed to say, everyone else was gawking at its size.

We went to the lobby and was greeted by Shining Saotome Himself.

"Hello boys..."He greeted.

"Uhm...Hello Sir.." We all sweatdropped.

"STARISH! Rainbow Notes! The Professional group has arrived!" He shouts.

Then came down a group of guys our age and then another of girls.

Finally came down a boy and a girl that look like siblings.

"This is the Professional Group..." Shining starts.

The girl looked shocked.

Those golden eyes of her seem familiar...

But I've never seen her before...

"Quartet Night." Shining finishes.

**Haruka POV**

Quartet...Night...?!

Why are they here?!

and more importantly do they recognize me?!

But to my surprise they didn't.

They introduced themselves formally.

Oh! That's right I colored my hair!

No wonder they didn't recognize me!

Wait! Why are they here by the way?

"And they are the Professional Group,I was talking about..."Shining explains.

Oh so they are the Profess-

Wait! What?!

They are the Professional Group we're supposed to work with?!

I looked at Shining with wide eyes and Open mouth.

But he only looked amused.

Shining...

Do you want them to discover my secret?!

And weren't you the one who made me quit?!

Just what is this guy planning?!

* * *

**MIKAGEHIME: **

**HOW WAS IT?**

**SOON SCHOOL IS COMING AND I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOON BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MADE BEFORE JUNE 3!**

**FOR THE REVIEWS:**

**CELESTIALDAYS: THANK YOU FOR SAYING YOU LIKE MY STORY! AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**AMULET SKYLA: HEY BFF! THANK FOR REVIEWING! AND FOR THE COMPLIMENT! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**ASUNAHIME: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! AND FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

** : REALLY? EXCITING?! THANKS! AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**ROXYSTAR05: SO GOOD?! THANK YOU! AND THANK YOU AGAIN FOR REVIEWING!**

**ANIMEGIRL426: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND FOR THE COMPLIMENT! AWESOME? REALLY?**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW,FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

**-MIKAGEHIME-**


	6. Chapter 6

**MIKAGEHIME: YO, MINNA! GOMENE! I PROMISED TO UPDATE BEFORE JUNE 3 BUT INSTEAD I UPDATED 3 MONTHS LATE! HONTONNI GOMEN!**

**ANYWAYS! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

Prevously on Uta No Princess-Sama:

Haruka POV

Quartet...Night...?!

Why are they here?!

and more importantly do they recognize me?!

But to my surprise they didn't.

They introduced themselves formally.

Oh! That's right I colored my hair!

No wonder they didn't recognize me!

Wait! Why are they here by the way?

"And they are the Professional Group,I was talking about..."Shining explains.

Oh so they are the Profess-

Wait! What?!

They are the Professional Group we're supposed to work with?!

I looked at Shining with wide eyes and Open mouth.

But he only looked amused.

Shining...

Do you want them to discover my secret?!

And weren't you the one who made me quit?!

Just what is this guy planning?!

Haruka POV

"Eto….. Shining, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Oh? Sure…" He answers, complete with a creepy smile.

"Privately please." I say, smiling, trying to mask my anger.

"Okay... Boys! Miss Nanami and I have something to talk about. It's about an offer." Shining says.

Then we suddenly disappear from the room.

I actually have no idea how does that…that….disappear thing.

"So what do you want to talk about Tsukasa? He says, sitting on his chair.

"It's about how my FORMER band, suddenly pops up back into my NEW life by MY uncle without ME knowing anything!" I say, gritting my teeth.

"Now, now Tsukasa-"Shining starts.

"Don't "Now, now Tsukasa" me! You TOLD me I HAD to give them up! Now that my NEW life is perfect, YOU suddenly HAD to bring them back into my life! They'll RUIN everything! So DON'T "Now, now Tsukasa" me!" I shout, angry.

"I cannot tell you my reasons, Tsukasa. You will know in time. For now, I have an assignment for you." He states.

"Hmph. What do I have to do NOW? Dress up as Tsukasa and go meet one of your business partners? Pfft…" I say with sarcasm.

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Ok. That's what you'll do." He says.

"WHAT?! You're serious?! As in, SERIOUSLY?" I shout.

"Yup. I'll excuse you from your duties. Go and do as you say." He says.

And Then I'm suddenly back at my room.

Oh well. Guess I have work to do!

Syo POV

I was walking through the gardens of Saotome Gakuen when a first year suddenly approached.

"Umm…A-are you K-kurusu S-syo?" She stutters, blushing furiously.

"Yes. I am. Why are you asking?" I say, putting hands behind my neck.

"U-um…S-Shining Saotome w-wanted you t-to come to h-his o-office. Um..I-immidiately he says." The girl turns redder.

"Ok! Thanks for telling me!" I say, flashing her a charming smile.

Then suddenly the girl fainted!

"Oi! Are you alright? Oi!" I say, panicking while shaking the girl gently.

I had no choice, Being the gentleman I was,(A/N: Pfft…_Really?_) I carried her to the school clinic before going to Shining Saotome's office.

I knocked on the gigantic door and entered when I heard a "Come in" from the inside.

"Hello, Headmaster, I mean President, Sorry I'm late the girl you sent me fainted and I had to bring her to the clinic." I say, face palming inside

"Hello, Mr. Kurusu. It's alright. However, Let us get to business; I have an assignment for you." President says, standing up from his desk.

"What kind of assignment, sir?" I asked, nervous.

"Dress up. Go to town. Take the picture of the most beautiful girl you see, ask for her name, age, and etc. Get to know her better. That girl will become a model for the company. Pass it to me 5:30 sharp" He explains.

"Um... Yes Sir!" I say, not sure what to react.

The next moment, I find myself outside the room with my back facing the door carrying a camera.

I immediately went to my room and ransacked my closet.

Ugh! What to wear! What to wear! WHAT TO WEAR?!

Wait….Why am I so panicked? It's only a stupid assignment! Not a DATE!

So I decide to wear a white button-up shirt along with a dark blue jacket and black pants paired with black leather shoes and my usual hat.

Alright! Time to go!

Haruka POV

I am now talking to the man.

You know, the one Uncle talked about.

Ugh!

The guy is so BORING!

Inside I was annoyed.

When in reality, I was not listening to the man ranting on, just nodding my head at his every statement, sipping tea once in a while.

I only paid attention when he announced that he was going to sign the deal.

And so here I was, walking back to the academy, remembering my day…..

-FLASHBACK-

I was in my personal bathroom.

There I was, washing away the red in my hair.

When I finished, I find myself sporting my old golden hair, shining in the light.

I "uncurled" my hair and it went back to its original length…curling at my waist.

(A/N: Haruka's hair seems thick and is short but I made it that Tsukasa's is thin but long.)

I decided to wear a frilly knee-length Royal Blue dress that had a ribbon tied around my waist like a belt and color matching high-heeled shoes with a stiff ribbon on the front.

I smiled at my reflection.

I was Tsukasa Saotome once more.

Well…At least for the day…

-END OF FLASHBACK-

When suddenly I tripped while going down a flight of staircases!

But I was saved by a familiar blonde with a camera.

Hehehe…..

He looks a lot like Syo-kun…

Wait….

He doesn't just LOOK like Syo-kun!

It IS Syo-kun!

Syo POV

Ugh…Why are there so many beautiful girls?! Though none of really compares to Haruka….

Wait! What the hell am I thinking?! Ok that's it! I have GOT to stop thinking about Haruka all the time!

Just then I see a very beautiful girl tripping and falling down a flight of stairs.

I immediately ran and successfully caught her.

"A-arigato." The girl says, smiling.

I felt myself blushing furiously and I looked away from the smiling girl.

"Wuld you like to sit with me in a café? You just saved me you know!" She offers.

"Uh..Sure." I say.

Declining would be impolite.

We crossed the street and entered an outdoor café. She seated herself comfortably and I sat when she gave me a "sit down" gesture.

Then we were surrounded with an awkward silence.

Awkward for me that is…

The girl however seemed comfortable….

"Thank you, again." She greets, breaking the silence.

She had a soft, high-pitched voice that seemed to sound like bells.

"No need to thank me. I'm sure anyone would have done the same…" I answer, still awkward around the girl.

She giggled.

The sound made me smile.

"Oh, no need to be shy! My name is Saotome Tsukasa! Would you grant me the pleasure of knowing the name of my savior?" She asks.

"Kurusu Syo. Nice to meet you, Saotome-san" I politely say, blushing at her compliment.

Haruka POV

"No need to thank me. I'm sure anyone would have done the same." Syo answers, seemingly awkward.

I giggled and he smiled.

"Oh, no need to be shy! My name is Saotome Tsukasa! Would you grant me the pleasure of knowing the name of my savior?" I introduced myself.

Kurusu Syo... I answered inside.

Tsukasa… You have to seem to not know him….

"Kurusu Syo. Nice to meet you too." He answers politely.

"No need to be so formal, Kurusu-kun! You can call me Tsukasa!" I say, smiling.

"Then call me Syo too, Tsukasa!" He says, smiling.

"Hahahaha…Of course….Syo-kun!" I say, laughing cheerfully.

We then spent the next 3 minutes laughing.

"-And that's how I fell! By the way, why were you walking around with a camera, Syo-kun?" I asked.

"Uh…My boss said I had to take a picture of a girl for…something and I was… um…wondering if…youwouldletmetakeapictureofyou!" He says, really fast.

"Um… I'm sorry, but I beg your pardon?" I ask.

"I was wondering if you would let me take a picture of you." He says.

"Oh, sure! No problem! After all, you saved me! It's the least I can do!" I say, smiling playfully.

"Ok. Thanks, Tsukasa." He answers as he positions his camera.

I sit properly and put my hands on my lap.

SNAP!

Went the camera.

Then suddenly I reset it and pulled Syo beside me before another SNAP! Was heard.

"What was that for?" He asks, confused.

"Just wanted to have a remembrance." I smile, holding the photo.

I gave him another copy of the photo.

It looked nice.

Syo POV

"Thanks again Syo-kun. For saving me. You've really made my day! As a thank you, I'll give you something!" She says, smiling once more.

She should smile more, it really suits her better.

"Oh, no need, You've made my day too!" I say to her.

"But I want to! Here! This is a composed solo song I made! Sorry if it's not that good…But it's the best I can give you! It's titled "True Wing!" I kinda made the lyrics but if you want to change it…" she says.

I looked at the music sheet she gave me.

It was a great song!

"Nee, Tsukasa, is it a fast beat?" I asked her.

"Umm… Yes, it is!" She smiles at me.

Suddenly a brilliant idea struck my mind.

"How about I sing it while you play?" I say.

"That's a good idea!" She brightens.

She suddenly pulls me into a music store and then talks for a few minutes with the owner.

You know, Tsukasa's really pretty…Especially when she smiles….

Wait….

Why do I feel a sense of déjà vu?

"Hai. Arigato, Samuel. Syo-kun, I'll play the keyboard and you'll sing, okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah…" I answered, a bit startled from being interrupted from my thoughts.

She went to her position and I cleared my throat before she plays.

She looks really beautiful…smiling like that with a serene look on her face….

Then I forgot my thoughts when my cue to sing came.

and so I started singing.

Shimono Hiro – TRUE WING

Chouzetsu nankan sugiru kabe datte yarukkya nee toki ga aru otoko ni wa

Even walls too difficult to overcome, there comes a time when a man just has to do it

Sanbyougo no ore wa tabun waratteru mamoru to chikatta omae no koto wo

The me that vowed to protect you will probably smile after three seconds

Fly high fly high yuuki dashite

Fly high! Fly high! Bring out your courage!

Fly away fly away massugu mae mite

Fly away! Fly Away! Look at only what is straight in front of you

Go east go west donna tabi mo

Go east! Go west! No matter what type of journey it is

Saa chisana ippo kara hajimarutte shinjitekou

Start with trusting that everything will start with just one small step

Dare no senaka ni mo hane ga aru koto wo

The fact that anyone has wings on their back

Omae wa oshietekureta believe believe believe

You were the one that taught it to me, Believe! Believe! Believe!

Super na chikara nante

Things like a superpower

Ochiawase chainai kedo sou

Aren't that convenient to have it on hand

Toberu ki ga surun da

I feel like I'm on the urge of being able to fly

Omae wo omou koto de tsuyoku naru

I become stronger just by thinking of you!

Dekkai haato wo motte sora aoge mugen no kanousei ga hirogatteru

Unlimited possibilities are spreading when you look at the sky with the big heart you hold

Mune wo utsu kodou ga ue wo muke to dokun dokun to ore wo hagemasu

My beating heartbeat is speeding up, that heavy heartbeat cheers me on

Let's fight let's fight koe wo agete

Let's fight! Let's fight! Raise your voice

Let's ride let's ride chihei no hate e

Let's ride! Let's ride! To the ends of the earth

Hold you hold me todoiteruze

Hold you! Hold me! I'm sending it off to you

Saikou na monogatari habatake taiyou e to

An amazing story is fluttering off in the sunshine

Yume to iu namae no tsubasa ni wa kitto

The wings called a dream will surely

Teppen noboru pawaa ga rising rising rising

Be the power to reach the peak, rising rising rising

Mada minai sekai e

To the worlds that have not yet been seen

Mada minai asu e to ikitai

I want to advance to the tomorrow that has not yet been seen

Sono migi te wo totte

Take that right hand

Aoi ten ni mukatte ai wo utau

Face the blue heavens and sing out your love

Hitori janain da to

"You are not alone"

Omae no egao ga iu

Is what your smile says to me

Mirai wo kakeyou yume to tomo ni true wing

Together with the dream of soaring to the future, true wing

Kaze ni narouze ichiban wo yubisashite

Become like the wind, point at being the best

Dare no senaka ni mo hane ga aru koto wo

The fact that anyone has wings on their back

Omae wa oshietekureta believe believe believe

You were the one that taught it to me, Believe! Believe! Believe!

Super na chikara nante

Things like a superpower

Ochiawase chainai kedo sou

Aren't that convenient to have it on hand

Toberu ki ga surun da

I feel like I'm on the urge of being able to fly

Omae wo omou koto de tsuyoku naru

I become stronger just by thinking of you!

I seemed to have closed my eyes during my performance, because when I opened them I found a crowd around us, all clapping and smiling.

I looked over to Tsukasa.

She had a shy smile on her face as many people complimented us.

We then exited the music shop, the smiles of the people around us still on our minds.

Just then we find the sky orange.

"Oh no! I've got go!" She frantically panicks before running to another direction.

"It was nice meeting you, Syo-kun! I hope we meet again! And Oh! I signed the music sheet so that you can always remember this day!" She says, smiling at me for one last time.

Then she was out of sight.

I found myself not able to get Tsukasa out of my head…

Her pretty hair…

Her pretty smile…

Her pretty eyes…

Everything about her.

Then I glanced at my watch.

5:28 it says…

Wait…

"_Dress up. Go to town. Take the picture of the most beautiful girl you see, ask for her name, age and etc. Get to know her better. That girl will become a model for the company. Pass it to me 5:30 sharp" He explains._

"Crap!" I shout before running off to the direction of the Academy.

Haruka POV

Now I find myself back into Haruka…

Sporting her short red hair and her small permanent smile.

Today…Was kinda fun….

Arigato…Syo-kun!

I really enjoyed today…

I wonder what happens when he finds out who I truly am…

Oh well! No use trying to figure out the future!

Better focus on another song!

Syo POV

In was now at the front of Shining Saotome's office.

I was panting hard because I ran all the way here…

I composed myself and knocked on the door.

I entered when I heard a "come in" from the inside.

"Hello President. This is the prettiest girl I found" I say, offering him Tsukasa's photo.

"Hello, Mr. Kurusu. You are 20.7 seconds late…" The President comments.

I sweat dropped as he accepted the photo.

"Name?" He says, a smirk forming.

"Saotome Tsukasa." I say, slightly unnerved as he smirked.

"Age?" He says.

"Same as me." I answer.

"Okay. Good Job!" The president smiles.

I awkwardly smile back.

Then the next thing I know I was outside his office…

How I always up here after we talk is a mystery…

When somebody suddenly bumped into me!

I closed my eyes and fell to the floor, almost cursing the person who bumped into me when I heard a soft "Gomenasai!"

I opened my eyes and saw Haruka in the same position as me.

"Sorry too." I say, offering my hand to her.

She takes my hand and stands up.

"Arigato, Syo-kun!" Haruka smiles.

I felt my face grow hot when I suddenly remember Tsukasa smiling.

My face grew redder that it was.

Then a question popped into my head…

Who do I really like?

Tsukasa or Haruka?

Haruka or Tsukasa?

Ugh! I can't choose!

What the hell?!

A few hours ago, I was certain I loved Haruka.

But now…I'm not sure!

So Who Do I really LIKE?

Timeskip: Next Day…

Syo POV

I find myself humming the tune Tsukasa gave me when somebody shakes me out of my thoughts…

It was the sempais.

"Oi. What the hell are you humming?" Kurosaki-sempai says

"Uh…." I find myself unable to answer.

"Huh? What's that in your hand?" Reiji-sempai asks, smiling.

"It's nothing!" I automatically answer.

"It doesn't look like nothing…" Ai-sempai points out in a monotone voice.

" O-oi! Hey! Give that back!" I say, when Kurosaki-sempai snatches the music sheet away from me.

"Now let's see what you're hiding…" He says, scanning the music sheet.

His eyes widen comically as he scans the back page.

"G-guys!" He shouts, gaining the attention of the other Quartet Night members.

"What is it that has gotten you panicking, Ran-Ran?" Reiji-sempai jokes.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Kotobuki! Look at this!" He says showing the paper to Reiji-sempai and the others.

"Composed by...Saotome Tsukasa?!" They all shout in sync.

"Huh? You know her?" I ask.

" H-how…How did you get this….." Ai-sempai asks, seemingly angry.

Weird…He almost never shows emotions…

"Uh….I met her yesterday?" I asked, unsure of what to say.

"Did she have golden hair and golden eyes?" Reiji-sempai asks, looking hopeful.

"Yeah…" I say.

"Where?! Where did you meet her?!" Kuosaki-sempai shouts.

"Just on an outdoor café 5 minutes walk from here…" I say, shrinking.

"Ran-ran…No need to shout at him…He doesn't know…" Reiji-sempai says, serious.

Doesn't know what?

Are they hiding something?

"Okay…" Kurosaki-sempai gets back to normal.

" Let's go…We have to meet Shining…" Ai says, walking past me with an emotionless face.

What could Tsukasa be to the sempais?

TimeSkip: Next Week… (A/N: Sorry if it's so fast!)

Haruka POV

Everyone was in the music room playing and practicing music while I was composing songs. Then suddenly Tomo-chan suddenly arrives with an envelope.

"Haruka! Letter for you!" She shouts, waving the letter around.

"Huh? Who would send me a letter?" I say, as I take the letter from Tomo-chan.

I looked at the sender's name and address.

I smiled and squealed.

It was from my other childhood friend!

I ripped open the letter and read the contents.

Haruka,

I'm Finally back in Japan!

Wanna catch up?

Meet me at the library, y'now where we first met?

I'll be waiting for you!

You-Know-Who [wink]

He's finally back!

You're probrably wondering….

He's (A/N: Yes. It's a guy) Tsukasa's other childhood friend and He's friends with Haruka?

Does he know of my secret?

Actually…

NO.

He doesn't know that I'm Tsukasa but 5 years after I became Tsukasa, I met him again.

At the library he talked about in the letter.

Then the next day we found out we were classmates.

And then we became best friends!

I absolutely can't wait to see him again!

Meanwhile….

Normal POV

"Huh? Why was Haruka so happy at seeing that letter and…. dashed off?" Ichinose says.

"Who was it from, Tomo-chan?" Ittoki asks.

" I have no idea. But I'm certain of one thing." Tomochika says.

"And what's that?" Ren says.

"The sender….is a guy." Tomochika says.

**MIKAGEHIME: **

**AND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! **

**SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE!**

**I KNOW I PROMISED TO UPDATE BEFORE JUNE 3 BUT I GOT KINDA BUSY WITH THE START OF SCHOOL AND SO I COULD ONLY UPDATE TODAY….**

**MY CLASS IS THE ONE WHERE YOU ARE RANKED AND ALWAYS HAVE QUIZZES, PROJECTS AND ASSIGNMENTS EVERYDAY. **

**SO I'M REALLY BUSY!**

**PLUS….**

**I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**SO I'M REALLY SORRY!**

**AND OH! I'LL NEVER DISCONTINUE THIS STORY! **

**ESPECIALLY AFTER THE TOUCHING AND INSPIRING REVIEWS YOU SENT ME?**

**I'LL NEVER!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**AsunaHime: Thank you for giving me suggestions!**

**Amulet Skyla: The answer to your question was given during the story, Skyla-chi!**

**Animegirl426: Awesome? I'm touched!**

**RoxyStar05: They just might… But that's a secret! Hehe!**

** : Actually, it was just a twist that came into my mind!**

**CelestialDays: Here I am! **

**Alya Starbright: More love rivals? That's gonna be a yes!**

**Niji no Aura: Amazing? I'm so happy!**

**Guest: Interesting? I could actually cry…tears of joy!**

**Theclueless: Yes. It is a Reverse Harem.**

**GlamGurl17: I present you my new chapter! **

**Vicious.I.J.-666: In love? With MY story? I'm so speechless!**

**chyn-nyan.9: So sorry for the late update!**

**Jayden c. yumari: Yup! It is cool!**

**Ilovedarkpasts: Actually, I have a sister who is really good at cliff hangers! So I learned!**

** : I was so busy with school! I'm sorry! Can't wait too! Though I'm the author…XD**

**Innocent Orphans: I'm gonna write it next Chapter! And I'm so honored to have you supporting me!**

**Starlight346: As I have said…School is so busy!**

**UPDATE WARNING: It truly got my attention! And Beautiful? I can't express the happiness I feel right now…**

**vocaloid16animelover: I'm a vocaloid addict too! What's your fave pairing?**

**HONESTLY! I'M SO TOUCHED THAT I REACHED 33 REVIEWS AT ONLY 5 CHAPTERS! **

**THANK YOU GUYS! **

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**Who is Haruka's Best friend and Tsukasa's Other childhood friend? What is STARISH's reaction that a guy has sent Haruka a letter? And Tsukasa's first kiss will be revealed!**

**WAIT FOR MY NEXT UPDATE!**

**~SIGNING OUT: MIKAGEHIME~**


End file.
